Morale
The Morale is a measurement for the statisfaction of the Villager's various needs, determining both their loyality and motivation towards the Heroes. The basic Morale value of a reasonably happy and content Villager is 100. To acquire the Morale of a group, determine the average of the individual Morale values of the Villagers. Influences on the Morale The Morale of a Group can be influenced by a multitude of circumstances, both good and bad. Morale bonuses and penalties are applied as soon as they occur but will only influence the following week. Most Penalties to Morale decay over time, although the speed of decay can be influenced by a multitude of other circumstances such as Buildings, Resources and Actions by the Heroes. Penalties generally decay at a basic rate of 1 per Week, starting as soon as they do not apply any longer. For food shortages, this means an increasing penalty every week which will only decay after more food has been acquired. Likewise, Bonuses to Morale decay as soon as they are no longer sustained. As the hardships of life generally overshadow positive memories more easily, Bonuses decay at a rate of 2 per Week. '''As with penalties, the rate of Decay can be changed through different means. Generally, multiple instances of the same circumstance stack unless noted otherwise. Impact of Morale At low Morale, villagers will start opposing the Heroes, as they become more and more convinced that they are unsuitable to lead the Village. In addition, the growing unrest negatively impacts productivity, as strife and personal disputes become more common. On the other hand, high Morale causes the Villagers to live more harmoniously and be more productive, causing them to accept things they might normally not. It naturally also increases their Morale in times of War, reducing their chance of routing. Commanding To convince a group of performing a dangerous and / or unnecessary Task, a '''Morale Check is necessary. This constitutes of a d100 roll, adding and subtracting bonuses and penalties as determined by the situation. If the resulting number is below the Morale of the Group, the action is performed by the group. Depending on the nature of the Task, a penalty or bonus might be applied to this roll. This penalty can vary wildly and depends both on the timing and the expected outcome of the task . Diplomacy A diplomacy check may be used to influence the outcome of a Morale Check. To Perform such a check, the Hero needs to talk to the Group for multiple minutes and make a Diplomacy check as part of this time. This takes an hour out of the Hero's personal schedule but does not impact that of the group. The Hero may influence the Morale Check by the result of his diplomacy check -10 in either direction, possibly convincing a Group not to do a certain task dictated by an opposing Hero or NPC. There are no further impacts to this Check - it does not influence the group beyond the performance of this single task. The virtual increase in Morale never leads to an improvement in Productivity for a group. Intimidation In addition to convincing a group to perform a task through shrewd diplomacy, a Hero can also simply threaten and bully the Villagers into performing the task. While this is more effective in the short-term, it temporarily lowers the Morale of that group for future endeavors, possibly hindering their possibly lowering their productivity in the process. A Hero may make an Intimidate check to directly in- or decrease the result of a Morale Check by the same amount. The group, however, suffers a Morale penalty of 5 per beginning 10 of the Intimidate check (-5 Morale for 0-10 Intimidate check, -10 for 11-20, and so forth) Productivity A positive or negative Morale can greatly influence the Productivity of the Villagers. This boils down to a Morale Bonus onto every Check a group attempts equal to the (morale of the group - 100) / 10 (rounded down). Thus, a Group with morale 120 will recieve a Bonus of +1 onto all Checks, while a Group with morale 93 does not take any penalties but gains no bonuses. Category:Rules Category:Villagers